


Mine

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Both Reader and Robb are underage, Canon Related, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After your father’s death and Eddard’s arrest, you have good news to make Robb happy.





	Mine

“I wish we could just run away.” You muttered, your leg over his hips and your head resting on his chest, a naked tangled mess. “Leave that all behind and start again.”

“You know we can’t.” Robb looked down at you, piercing blue eyes connecting to yours as you held back from moving a lock of red hair from his handsome face.

You loved him.

Your story had started grey and cold, just like the place you learnt to call your home after such a short time. The minute you were born, King Robert knew you would marry Eddard’s first son. Your alliance was made the day he showed you to his best friend, a small black haired baby in a crib, all wrapped in golden clothes. His baby girl, the first princess he’d given that kingdom. Singers would sing about your beauty, lords would want you to marry their sons and men would fall in love with a single look from you or a word coming out of your mouth but would never pursue their dream of having you.

You only met Robb many, many years later, though, stepping out of the wheelhouse your mother had given you and so amazed by the place and lands that you only saw him when he was in front of you, handsome and groomed while you were a mess from the trip. With you, Sor Barristan Selmy and his sword, your possessions and some guards; you’ve refused the presence of your cousins – and ladies-in-waiting – from going with you, knowing they wouldn’t find a place in the North. You were alone.

You married Robb Stark days after your arrival, dressed in an ivory gown and in front of a white tree, the Northern way. It was different from what you expected. There was no Septon, Sor Berristan was the one walking you and saying the words you never knew your father should be saying. The party was more silently than you expected, the people colder, and no bedding ceremony happened. Instead, Robb only held your hand and took you to the chambers you would share – something different from what you expected but so much better.  

“I miss the time things weren’t so messy.” You whispered, reaching out and touching his face for a moment, feeling the facial hair he was growing. “Before it all started crumbling.”

“Before your brother arrested my father.” He muttered.

“Before my brother was more than just a spoiled prince.” You corrected him.

Robb sighed and you turned to sir on his hips shyly. You were together for almost a year now but you still haven’t yet lost the awkwardness you had since the first day.

“There is something I need to tell you.” You blushed, starting to rock yourself over him and feeling his manhood growing against your still wet folds.

Robb moved his hand to your stomach and then to your breast, touching it gently.

“What is it?” He moaned softly, quickly becoming hard enough to slip his shaft inside you for the second time that night.

You closed your eyes at his slow thrusts and took his free hand to your low abdomen, right under your belly button.

“I’m with child.”

You had found out just this morning. According to the maester, you were a month and a half long into the pregnancy and you had yet to tell anyone besides – now – your lord husband.

“Y/N.” He held your waist. “Are you sure?”

You nodded, blushing, and yelped in surprise when he turned you around, laying you on the bed under his and spreading your legs, pressing his lips on yours.

“Fuck.” He muttered, kissing your neck and taking his hand to the sensitive nub right above where you two joined.

You closed your eyes in pleasure. Robb always made you feel pleasure and sometimes you even reached a very high peak that made you limp after it, craving for more.

“Pregnant with  _my_  baby.” He slammed his hips against yours savagely. “ _My wife._ ”

You moaned softly, taking your hands to his curls and holding him close.

“Yours, all yours.” You managed to let out. “My lord… Robb.”

“Wanna see you big, my lady.” He groaned. “Leaking milk. Every single person will know you’re mine.”

You threw your head back. If you weren’t already pregnant you would probably be with the way he slammed himself into you that night. You reached your peak in a surprise, letting out a shamefully loud moan with his name, and your husband pumped his seed inside you with a groan.

You were weak and limp when he took himself from inside you, holding you tightly and spreading a large hand over your lower stomach.

“My child.” He said possessively. “My  _son.”_

You closed your eyes, resting completely over his body.

“I’ll keep  the North safe.” He promised, caressing your back. “For all of us.”


End file.
